hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Feitan Portor/Image Gallery
|-|Appearance= Other_fei.png|Feitan Headshot Feitann.jpg|Feitan's Full body appearance Genei fei.jpg|Feitan's Anime design Feitan_Design_2.jpg|Feitan's second design Feitan_2011_pain_packer_design.jpg|Feitan's Chimera ant arc design |-|2011 Anime= Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Feitan, Paku and Machi after Phantom Troupe create.jpg|Feitan during the founding of the Phantom Troupe Young feitan.png|Young Feitan The Phantom troup arrive at York Shin City 2011.png|Feitan, with other members of the Troupe, arrives in Yorknew City We'll skip the formalities.JPG|Feitan at the auction. Feitan and Franklin Auction.png|Feitan and Franklin during the auction Chrollo's Plan.png|Chrollo's Plan ScreenShot016.jpg|The Phantom Troupe look at the paper detailing whom the Nostrade Bodyguards are Feitan-5.png|Feitan and Phinks versus the mafia Confronting Paku.png|Feitan and Phinks go against Pakunoda and Machi Shot by memory bomb.png|Shot by Pakunoda's Memory Bomb Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies Phinks and Feitan at the auction.png|Feitan and Phinks meet Gon and Killua during the auction Gon and Killua see Phinks and Feitan.png|Feitan runs after Gon and Killua Feitan and phinks auction.png|Feitan and Phinks leaving the auction Phantom Troupe to Greed Island.jpg|Feitan, Phinks, Shalnark and Kortopi on their way to Greed Island Phantom Troupe In GI.png|In Greed Island A × Lawless × Home.png|The Phantom Troupe arrive at Meteor City The_Phantom_Troupe_arrive_at_Meteor_City.png|Feitan with the other Troupe members Feitan looking at Phinks.png|Feitan looking at Phinks Hunter X Hunter - 96 - Large 36-2-.jpg|With his umbrella Feitan's umbrella.png|Feitan's umbrella Feitan's concealed sword.png|Feitan's concealed sword Feitan vs Zazan.gif|Feitan vs Zazan Feitan using Ko against Zazan.jpg|Feitan uses Ko against Zazan Feitan holding his concealed sword.jpg|Feitan holding his concealed sword Feitan_aura.jpg|Feitan unleashes his aura Pain_Packer_2011.png|Full body appearance of Pain Packer Feitan Pain Packer-1.jpg|Pain Packer feitan's rising sun.gif|Feitan's rising sun Rising_Sun-1.jpg|Feitan's Rising Sun Feitan Pain Packer-4.png|Feitan talking his native language in Pain Packer form Zazan defeated.jpg|Feitan with Zazan's corpse Hunter X Hunter - 97 - Large 39-2-.jpg|The aftermath in Meteor City Huncyclopedia - Feitan.jpg|Feitan as he is featured in Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Feitan (Official Artwork).PNG|Feitan's official artwork Ryodan9.jpg|Younger Feitan The Phantom troup arrive at York Shin City.png|The Phantom Troupe arrive at Yorknew City Episode 52.png|The Phantom Troupe members in an air balloon Episode 59.png|Nobunaga and Feitan looking for Gon and Killua Episode 63.png|The Phantom Troupe gathers Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last knowledge with the Phantom Troupe Episode 76.png|Feitan kills Latarza |-|Manga= Chap 224 - Feitan.png|Feitan's full body appearance Chap 71 - Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi and Feitan arrive in Yorknew.png Chap 97 - Feitan.png|Feitan kills the Mafiosi Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Feitan and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate Feitan's sword.jpg|Feitan's sword Feitan armored.jpg|Feitan's Pain Packer Feitan Pain Packer.jpg|Feitan uses Rising Sun to defeat Zazan Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Feitan ranks 5th in arm wrestling |-|Chapter Covers= 225_10_Part_3.png|Chapter 225 |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Feitan and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Feitan and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Feitan and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heaven's Arena Arc Phantom troup opening 4.png|Feitan in the fourth opening |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Feitan and the Phantom Troupe prior to the Kurta Clan massacre. Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Feitan on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Feitan on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Feitan on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Episode_51_OP.png Episode_51_OP_2.png Feitan card 1.jpg Feitan card 2.jpg Feitan card 3.jpg Feitan card 4.jpg xFeitan01.jpg xFeitan02.jpg Feitan card 5.jpg Feitan card 6.jpg Feitan card 7.jpg Feitan card 8.jpg Feitan card 9.jpg Feitan card 10.jpg Feitan card 11.jpg Feitan card 12.jpg Feitan card 13.jpg Feitan Card 22 SR+.jpg Feitan Card 17.jpg Feitan Card 23 SR+.jpg Feitan Card 24 SR.jpg Feitan Card 25 SR+.jpg 111 xFeitan13.jpg 112 xFeitan14.jpg 146 xFeitan17.jpg 147 xFeitan18.jpg 161 xFeitan21.jpg 181 xFeitan22.jpg 182 xFeitan23.jpg 3196813443_1_10_sIFFtFZm.jpg 00001593.png 00001593_1_.png HxH Cards-8- (1).png Feitan card 01.png Card1779.jpg Feitan Card122.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (72).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (415).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (416).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (71).jpg Feitan card 14.jpg Feitan card 15.jpg Feitan card 16.jpg Feitan Card 20.jpg Feitan card.jpeg Feitan Card 26 SSR.jpg Feitan Card 27 SSR+.jpg Feitan Card 28 SSR.jpg Feitan Card 29 SSR+.jpg 25 xFeitan38.jpg 101 xFeitan43.jpg 102 xFeitan44.jpg 00000542.png Feitan Pain Packer Battle Cardass.jpg 00001412.png 00001412_1_.png 12011538_58_.png 12011538_58_2.png Feitan Card 120.jpg Feitan_Card_120_.jpg Feitan Card 120 - Kira.jpg Geitan Card 121.png Feitan_Card_121(plus),2.jpg Feitan_Card_121_kira_2.png Feitan Card 121 Kira.jpg Feitan_Kira_Card.jpg Feitan - Circus Infiltration ver - Card.png Feitan - Circus Infiltration ver - Card+.png Feitan_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_Kira_Card_(2).png Feitan - Circus Infiltration ver - Kira Card.png Feitan Card 122.jpg Feitan Card 122+ (2).jpg Feitan Card 122+.jpg Feitan Card 122 Kira (2).jpg Feitan Card 122 Kira.jpg Feitan Card 123.jpg Feitan Card 126+.png Feitan_-_Shinobu_ver_Card.png Feitan - Shinobu ver Card+ (2).png Feitan_-_Shinobu_ver_Kira_Card.png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(8).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(9).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (317).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (208).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (207).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (380).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (266).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (465).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (470).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (471).jpg 05 xFeitan49.jpg 06 xFeitan50.jpg Feitan_LR_Kira_Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR%2B%2B_Card.png.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Feitan LR Card 2.png Feitan LR+ Card 2.png Feitan LR Card 2 (Kira).png Spiders Yukemuru LR+ Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (464).png 12011538(7).png Feitan (5).png Feitan (6).png Feitan (7).png Feitan (8).png Feitan (9).png Feitan (10).png Feitan (11).png Feitan (12).png Feitan (13).png Feitan (14).png Feitan (17).png Feitan chibi 01.png Feitan Chibi 02.png Feitan - Circus Infiltration ver - Chibi.png Feitan_-_Shinobu_ver_Chibi.png Feitan LR Chibi 2.png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(1).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (31).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (47).png